Discovery
by Shinpi-tekina yume
Summary: One day lying on his bed, Fang discovers he has a new kink. Contains: wetting, masturbation (A requested story- I tried, hope I didn't disappoint you.) Don't like it? Don't read it.


_Wow. so I just noticed I made an -almost unnoticeable- but still kind of embarrassing mistake. I'm not going to change it for the sake of it making me laugh now that I know. Try and see if you can find it I guess~. Oh and read the rest of this story at you're own caution.  
(By the way, I can't seem to get a hold of the person who requested this...soo sorry I can't tell you what book this is a fic of~) _

* * *

It began as simple ignoring. A spawn of that vile dictator called boredom and his terrible second in command: laziness. He had been lying on his bed staring at the ceiling when he felt a twinge in his bladder. Of course he was just so comfortable and oh so lazy at the moment, so he ignored it. Instead, gray eyes made imaginary shapes out of the many lump like things on the ceiling. What were they called? Why were they even there? He would never know. Another twinge was felt, and yet again ignored. Eventually eyelids began to grow heavy and hard to keep open. Sleep overtook the teen and carried him off to peaceful unconsciousness.

About six hours later though, he was woken by a throb from his bladder. A gasp was torn from petite pink lips as he felt a wave of not only pain, but pleasure from the way his bladder constricted. His hands went immediately south, dipping under the waist band of his boxers and gripping himself. Another wave of urgency hit him, bringing another flash of masochistic pleasure along with it. A moan slipped passed his lips and hips squirmed. He decided he liked the pain and the pleasure it brought along with it. He wanted more; he wanted it to go on until he just couldn't hold on any longer.

Moans slipped freely from his lips, filling the otherwise silent room. He couldn't help it; he was starting to get hard. The moaning, the writhing, the painful pleasure, it was all just too much. Breath came in short pants as his hand made its way up and down his semi-hard shaft. The other came up to his chest to tease already hard nipples. His mind was reeling, gray eyes glazed over. Brown hair became ruffled and messy. Precum began to leak from his hard member, making his hand movements easier, faster. A blush tore its way across his face, painting his cheeks pink. The pressure was beginning to coil in him. It was all too much, yet not enough.

The hand that was ruthlessly teasing rosy buds stopped their ministrations and trailed downwards, passed a lean stomach and down to his entrance. Two fingers were roughly shoved in. A loud wanton cry escaped from the brown haired, gray eyed boy. Eyes screwed shut at the pain and pleasure those fingers brought. They started scissoring, twisting, and looking for that one spot that was sure to bring release. And then they found it.

The hand running up and down his aching rock and the fingers putting delicious pressure on his prostate was just too much. With a shout he came, splattering his seed on his hand and stomach. His mind was blank with pleasure. Another moan came as another, warmer liquid began spilling out of his softening penis. It spilled out across his stomach and trickled down his thighs, soaking into the bed under him. It felt so good to let it all out after holding it in for so long. The soft hiss of pee filled the room.

Soon after, the sound of urine died down and stopped and breathless gasps turned back into normal breathing. _'Sometimes I'm really glad I life alone…'_ he thought to himself while assessing the damages. The sheets simply needed to be washed, but the pretty white mattress was stained yellow now, a permanent reminder of his newly found kink. He also needed a shower…badly. _'Didn't think I was a masochist...'_ On the way to the bathroom Fang dumped his dirtied sheets into the washing machine and started it, erasing the evidence of his previous activities.

And so began Fang's -secret- desperation and wetting fetish.


End file.
